


Pumpkin Spice Latte

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Autumn, Coffee, Gen, M/M, Other, Starbucks, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Yuri is bored. It’s fall. And he’s bored and it’s making him moody.





	Pumpkin Spice Latte

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have a great day and thank you for reading!
> 
> Kotenok= Little Kitten (I used google translate! I'm sorry!)

“Victor?” 

“Victor??”

“Vi-”

“What do you want, Yurio?” Victor hadn’t even looked up from his book. Nothing. No attention and dammit, he was bored. 

Yuri Pilsetsky, Age 16, freaking figure skater and champion. Was bored as a rock.

And naturally it was nearing Halloween and he wanted to go out and go to haunted houses and binge candy corn.

But he didn’t exactly want to go alone.

So here he sat. Bored. 

“Where’s Yuuri?” He asked, certainly there was something that the pig wanted to do.

“Out getting coffee. If you’re good, he might bring you something back.”

Yuri stood up and stretched. “Don’t chastise me like I’m some child. I’m bored.” 

“Are you? I had no idea.” 

“Shut up, old man.” 

“Now be nice, kotenok. We’ll do something after.” 

Yuri marched to his room, the comment having struck a chord. 

He even slammed his door for good measure.

He was not a kitten. He was fierce lion who had enough teeth and claws to tear those around him apart. 

But he liked that people cared, it made his heart...happy? Warm? All of those weird sentiments. 

He needed to apologize at some point, he concluded as he fell onto his bed unceremoniously. 

Dammit. 

Fuck.

Shit.

All of those naughty words that he shouldn’t say. 

But he was getting them out of his system before he went to face Victor and Yuur-

A knock on the door pulled him out of his trance.

It opened a crack and a hand reached in, a pale hand with a gold ring around one of the fingers. 

“I brought you a present. Victor texted me and told me that you were a little on edge.” 

The voice was calm and pleasant. Yuuri. 

He was sure to yell and make up a fuss about how he was being a brat. 

But he didn’t. 

 

Instead, in the outstretched hand, was a Starbucks cup. The side read “PSL”.

His heart swelled a little as he crossed the room to open the door further and take the drink before anything happened to it.

Yuuri stood there with cheeks flushed from the cold wind and smiled at him.

He didn’t know what to say other than “Thank you.”

And it came out kind of muddled. 

The older of the two nodded in understanding and left without another word, waving as he walked down the hall. 

“I’m sorry!”

Yuuri stopped and turned towards him slightly.

“Tell Victor that… I’m also sorry.” 

God, his heart was beating fast. 

“He already knows, kotenok. We all have our moments.” 

And then he was down the hall again, back to Yuri.

He shut his door and sat down on his bed, taking the top off of the drink and licking at the whipped cream.

He was not a kitten.

No, Yuri Plisetsky was a lion.


End file.
